Primeval:New generation
by Laci the Hunter
Summary: My life has gone from boring to awesome in one summer.I've discovered an anomaly in my city and almost got eaten by a dinosaur.But as time went on I made some new friends and made my own team.Now it's up to us to fight the anomalies and get everything and everyone back home.
1. Episode 1

**A/N: this is my second attempt for a first-person-view story. Hopefully it'll be better then the last one. Multi crossover with lots of dinosaurs and 'nuf said.**

**Primeval:New generation**

**Episode I:The beginning**

The world we now know may seem like completely explored and left with nothing new to offer. We think we've seen everything. We were wrong. My name is Laci, and I'm here to tell you about the most interesting summer ever. But first, a little history lesson:

First off, I live in the city of Cluj Napoca, within the country of Romania. It isn't exactly a 'huge' city compared to Bukarest, but it is quiet big, and if you don't know your way around, then you can get lost easy. We've got plenty of good places to go to: theaters, movie theaters, swimming pools, museums etc., sometimes even circuses. Yep, my town. I've been living here all my life and spent a lot of time around the city, though there are places I haven't been at yet. Right now I'm 18 years old, graduated the eleventh grade and on my way to the twelfth grade. Man, this will be one real tuff shit. I mean with the national exams.

But for now I should enjoy the free time I have for now. Right now it's the beginning of the good old summer vacation and I'm planning to have a lot of fun this year. As an 18 year old I'm aloud to live in a place of my own, as long as I have the money of course. Fortunatly I do: I sometimes get money from my relatives across the country, I also get money from the school and also I collect fallen parai (dough) from the streets. As it happens I've got enough to by myself a small house and also ended up with some spare money. I'd let my parents use it, 'cause they always need it to keep our old place in check.

I had bought myself a good house that's, technically, between my school and the apartment where I used to live. It basikly has everything someone needs: a living room, a bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and an adisional guest room, all decent sized and really well done. My daily routine would be sleeping 'till late then grab something to eat then watch my favorite shows on the internet until I get bored or until nightfall. I usually watch TV shows, like My Little Pony, Naruto Shippuden, Fairy Tail, etc. For movies I watch stuff like Jurassic Park, The Land Before Time, Godzilla, Pacific Rim, etc. But I also watch walkthrough on serton games, like Assassin's Creed, Kingdome Hearts, Skyrim, Dead Island, Jurassic Park the game, etc. But the one thing I claim to be the best thing ever put on screen is 'Primeval' (the TV show I mean). I love this show because of two things: 1)it's got time traveling portals, and 2)it's got dinosaurs in it.

Yeah, I'm mostly a dinosaur fanatic and have a dream of becoming a famous paleontologist one day. But enough about ancient history, time for the present.

My morning start out as expected: wake up at sunrise. Well, not exactly at sunrise, but more like around seven in the morning. This is only because of that prost (stupid) school schedule we had. The summer vacation started only two days ago and naturally I still wake up early. But I don't complain, at least I can get myself a good spot down at the street.

I've been told this a hundred-and-thousand times by my mother that I can't always rely on their money to live, and I've been also told by my father to get rid of my toys. I still have my toys, since before I had a computer. And since he kept insisting I got myself an idea for them. Instead of dumping into the trash I'll sell them for a decent prise out on the streets.

I of course first had to go to the little dino's room to lay some stink pickles, then grab my breakfast and head out. At the moment the box in which I carried my stuff wasn't as heavy as yesterday but still wade a bit. My parents of course didn't know about my buisnis, something about not being a beger or something. Anyway I always go to the town piata (market district) in order to blend in, but I found the streets around the Michael the Brave statue to be more friendly.

Everyday, since the summer vacation, I'd come out here and sell my stuff at really cheap prizes, although I'd grow the numbers on stuff I consider valuable.

Today just seemed like it was going to be the same old thing, until a customer began to eye my stove. So as any good salesman would do I got up from my seat and said to him.

"Buna ziua domnule! Haideti, veniti mai aproape ca nu musc. Am aici de toate si toate la un prêt considerabil."-(Good day sir! Come, come closer I don't bite. I've got everything here and all on a considerable prize.)

The man just put up his left hand telling me to shut up and so I did. Then he began eyeing some of my plastic dinosaur toys (I'm going to miss them). After he took a T. Rex he looked me in the eye and said-"Cat costa acest dinosaur?"-(How much is this dinosaur?)

"Acela costa numai un leu."-(That one costs just one leu.)-I told him and to my surprise, instead of complaining about the prise like the last three imbecili (jerks), just hands to me one leu and says:

"O iau oricum. E pentru fiul meu, cred ca asta il va aminti de dinozaurul pe care a vazut."-(I'll take it anyway. It's for my son, I think it'll remind him of the dinosaur he's seen.)-after he finished I just eyed him in utter shock and surprise before asking:

"Cum adica, ce dinozaur?"-(What do you mean, what dinosaur?)

"Pai, el zice ca a vazut un dinozaur _viu_ intr-o zi si de atunci nu se mai satura de povestea aia."-(Well, he says he saw a _live_ dinosaur one day and since then wasn't getting enough out of this story.)

"Uhu. Si, din curiozitate, unde a spus ca a vazut-o?"-(Uhu. And, out of curiosity, where did he say he saw it?)

"Pai, a spus ca a vazut-o acolo, la intrarea de parcare langa magazinul de lapte."-(Well, he says he saw it there, in the parking entrance next to the milk store.)

"Ei bine, va multumesc de aceast interesanta poveste. La revedere."-(Well then, thanl you for this interesting story. Goodbye.)

"Va multumesc si eu. La revedere."-(Thank you too. Goodbye.)-and after I waved him goodbye things weren't exactly the same again.

After our conversation I sold a couple more things, then packed up early and went back home. The story that guy told me about his son was something that just wouldn't leave my head. Suddenly my cellphone rang and as I took it I saw that it was my mom. I answered it and after the small talk we usually have at the phone she asked me if I've seen the news on TV. She said that it said something about a boy claiming to have seen a dinosaur. I said no and immediately turned on the TV and switched to the news channel where they just began talking about it. Turns out the boy saw, what he described as, a large theropod dinosaur, with some kind of small sail on its back, long forearms, long sharp claws and a crocodile-like head. And the scene of this site just happens to be the parking entrance where the man said his son saw this thing.

After the report was over I told my mom goodbye for now, hung up the phone and began to think. If what everybody says is true then I could only think of two explinations: either the kid was telling the truth or, and this is a more likely thought, he only saw some punk dressed in a rubber dino-suit. I really didn't what to really believe 'cause the thought of a real-live dinosaur in the streets of my city was just something I couldn't get out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about it, even juring the evening when I went to bed. I knew I wouldn't have rest until I've seen this for myself.

And so the next day I woke up with a plan. I would go out to the parking entrance and see this 'dinosaur' for myself. But first I made my morning routine and then put on my favorite clothes: a black, leather jacket (much like the one Nick Furry has) with a hood, black, fingerless leather gloves, blue jeens and black boots. This way I would kinda look like my own modern version of an assassin (without the hidden blade of course).Anyway I went out to the exact location where the sitting happened. As I got there at first I saw nothing, so I went in deeper and still nothing.

But as I turned to leave I suddenly heard a strange noise, like a snarl and then deep footsteps. As I heard them getting closer I slowly turned around and received the shock of my life: walking in a straight line, just a few meters away from me was a theropod dinosaur. But it wasn't just any dino. No. This was a spinosaurid, judging from the shape of its head. As it walked a bit further forward I noticed that it had a very small sail on its back (more like the back of an Acrocanthosaurus then an original Spinosaurus) and its sail just stopped at its hip and started again till the end of its tail. Then I realized that the creature is really an Ichthyovenator.

But right now I had bigger problems, this animal was a living creature right in front of me and it had something in its mouth which I never thought it would: it was a human, a dead man dangling from its mouth, lifeless. It began to eat it up and I began to walk backwards, slowly. But as I did I stumbled and fell on my ass. I winced in pain, but quickly put my hand over my mouth, but to slow. The Ichthyovenator ate half of the man, while his legs fell to the ground and it began to stare at me. I knew there was only one thing on its mind the moment it saw me: lunch. It made a few steps so it was now, completely facing me. It gave a slite roar and then charged. But as it lowered its snout to grab me I rolled out of the and the animal just dive-rolled almost out into the streets.

I quickly got up and ran to where it was originally standing to put some space between myself and it. At first I thought that it fell on its sail so it would end up broken and it would be dead. But this just wasn't my lucky day. The Ichthyovenator slowly got back up to its feet and it snarled at me menacingly. So I did the only thing I could do: RUN.

As I ran I could hear the dinosaur gaining on me so I had to think fast and loose it somehow. I went around a corner and found an opened door. I went there and closed it. The room was a bit dark, but I could just hear the dinosaur's footsteps as it slowed down and was now just walking. I placed my ear to the door and could hear the animal sniffing the air and looking for me. I felt that my heart was literally going to jump out of my chest, but luckily, after about a minute, the dinosaur apparently gave up and moved on.

I opened the door ever so slightly, just to get a peek as to where it could be. The only thing I saw was its over-sized ass and wageling tail walking into the distance. I quietly got out of the room and tip-towed out of the area. Of course I've ran so much and turned form one corner to another juring the chase that I was totally lost now. Heh, wouldn't be the first time.

After a few more turns I walked past an alley with a strange light. I walked past it but the light itself was caught in the corner of my eye. I walked back and to my utter surprise and shock there was…an Anomaly.

I couldn't believe what I've seen, but wether I liked it or not it was right there. I pulled out my phone to check and sure enough the screen was going crazy.-"God fucking damn it."-was all I could say. Curiosity getting the best of me, I began to get closer to the anomaly and stretched out my hand to reach it. Now, according to the show, you shouldn't feel anything if you 'touch' an anomaly. But when my hand got into the field of swirling shards I felt them pass through my hand. It was weird but also tickled my hand.

Just as I was ready to turn and leave I felt something was behind my back. I slowly turned around and sure enough the Ichthyovenator was right there. Thinking that my time is up I could only do what I thought would be my only mean of survival: get through the anomaly.

Once I was on the other side I stumbled a bit before balancing myself and getting a good look at my surroundings. It appeared to be some kind of swamp with a boiling climate. The anomaly and myself for that matter was on a small island, surrounded by water.

"So this how the Cretaceus looked like. Mai sa fie."-this was all I could say, but my gawking was interrupted when the host came through the door too.

I quickly turned around and the dinosaur was now as pissed as ever. I guess he wasn't used to prey outsmarting and getting away from him. My only hope was to get through the anomaly before the Ichthyovenator could get me or before the anomaly could close. And from the look of it, it was getting ready to close.

Just as I looked back to he dinosaur it charged and I only had a second to get out of the way. The theropod stumbled and fell into the water. This was my chance! I ran towards the anomaly, just as the predator dino got up to its feet. I could clearly tell that the Ichthyovenator was running ca draku' (like hell) but I still went on. I managed to get through the anomaly just as I got on to the other side the anomaly suddenly vanished.

I was glad that the Ichthyovenator didn't have enough time to get through too, but just as I was about to leave I saw something on the floor. It was a tooth. But this one looked like it came from a really big crocodile. So I could only assume that it was from the Ichthyovenator. Probably fell of when it hit its face onto the street.

S night began to decend I was already at hope, trying to think of a plan. If one anomaly showed up today then there's bound to be more of them soon. I couldn't tell my family, I couldn't tell the politie (police), I couldn't tell anyone. I took one more look at the dinosaur tooth before getting off my couch and going to the window and as I was gazing out into the city horizon I could only think and say outloud one thing:

"Well…as far as the ARC and Evan Cross's team go…I'm the only one to handle this."


	2. Episode 2

**Starting the team**

It's been nearly two days since my encounter with the anomaly and the ferocious Ichthyovenator. I haven't told, of course, no one about all this since nobody would believe me anyway. The news did of course mention the body of the guy the dinosaur ate and apparently they linked this to the disapperanc of two more people (obviously the Ichthyovenator's first course meals). Luckily they never mentioned anything about a dinosaur coming out of hole in time.

Since then I've done a little shopping: I simply bought myself a small, portable radio to hear the news of any strange activity going on and perhaps even get some anomaly interference, and of course I bought myself a gun, not to kill the creatures 'cause I know that then we're all screwed, but just to keep some distance.

It was only ten o'clock in the morning and I was at my usual spot down the street, with my stuff out for sale and my radio on, wearing the clothes I've had during the first incursion (after surviving a dinosaur attack I think I should consider these clothes lucky, so whenever I can I'll wear them). So far nothing interesting happened, that is if you can count in our _lousy_ politics as exciting. Anyway after a few sells I had enough money to go to the animal museum in the Babes Bolyai University.

And so I did. This place was infact full of stuffed animals of all kinds, even ones I never thought could exist. When I was little I was scared shitless by the predator animals here but now no. I paid for one ticket and I went in. As usual I was greeted by the little family of deers inside the glass box. They were really cute, but I bet they'd be cutter if they were still alive.

I first entered the room with the invertebrate creatures. This place had everything; from parasites, to sea shells, to insects and finally to reptiles. My favorite was the stuffed anaconda that was inside a glass box, coiling around a vertical branch. Then as I looked to my right I saw something you really don't see everyday: a pair of doors at the back of the room busted open.

I knew this had to be major creature damage. I began to walk closer to the crime scene, gun at the ready. As I was closing the gap I noticed something inside the room making a strange flickering light. I carefully stepped over the door shards and large splinters and got in and surprise, surprise it was an anomaly. Luckily this one was smaller meaning whatever came through (if anything came through at all) has to be small sized.

My train of thought stopped when I heard something rushing past me in the other room so I quickly turned around and pointed my gun out. Then I turned back into the room, hearing another sound, only this time it came from a small pile of door pieces from the floor. The pile was really close to the anomaly so I had to tread carefully. I slowly moved towards the pile, gun still at the ready. As I was getting closer the pile would sometimes flinch as I inched closer. Finally when I was close enough I took the biggest piece and swung it off the pile, scattering several pieces away and exposing a small, blue, apparently theropod dinosaur screaming his head off. I could tell it's a 'he' from the sound of its screams. I tried to get him to shut up but in the end I had to clamp his snout closed with my free hand. He still screamed only it was totally muffled and not so loud. In the end I just had to say:

"Hey, hey, would you _please_ be quiet. I'm not here to hurt you or even kill you, OK?"-I said in whisper mode and it seemed that he was beginning to calm slightly down but still-"Listen, I'm not interested in killing you I'm just here to get you and (glance back at the door, or whatever I left of it) whatever did that back through the anomaly. So I'll pull my hand away, but you have to promise you will not start screaming ca dracu' (like hell) again, OK?"-the little guy nodded slowly and from that I knew that this probably wouldn't end well.

I slowly pulled my hand away from his face and, to my surprise instead of screaming his head off like a banshee again, he kept his word and remained silent. When I pulled my hand completely away I noticed that he's a very small T. Rex, but not just any T. Rex, he was in fact Chomper, from the Land Before Time series and he was no bigger then a three year old child. I knew that the anomalies were something, but a real, live cartoon character sitting right in front of me? I just stared at him for a moment before breaking the silence-"Ahem, are…are you alright?"

"Uhm…yes."-he was scared beyond reconing that much I could tell-"Who-who are you? W-what are you?"

Well, I felt that an introduction was an order so-"Well I'm Laci…the Hunter (yeah, I decided not to reveal my real name to no one, even in this story) and I'm a human."-as I finished I reached my hand out and Chomper was just looking at it weird until he asked:

"Why do you have your hand out?"

I forgot that the dinosaurs didn't greet each other the same way humans do, so I mentally slapped myself and started explaining-"Well, it's called a 'handshake'. It's the way us humans great each other."-and after I finished Chomper, reluctantly as I noticed, took my hand and I shock it giving a proper greeting. Then He began-"Hi, uh…sorry for the screaming earlier. I guess I was bit scared"-a bit? Really? He screamed louder then a Tasmanian devil-"Anyway, my name is-"

"Chomper."-yes I interrupted him, because I felt that I had to-"you're a friendly sharptooth, though scientifically you're actually a young Tyrannosaurus Rex, you like to eat bugs but hate eating green food, you're the only predator dinosaur to speak English though you call this language 'leafeater tongue', you are very curious and have a very big hunger for adventures and you have six other young dinosaurs as friends: Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie and Ruby, who by the way, is babysitting you for your parents and is more like a big sister to you."

After my long speech Chomper only stared at me with his mouth wide opened, exposing his relatevly sharp teeth. I held back a full on laugh only making a slight chukle sound, snapping Chomper back to reality. After he shook his head a bit he could only ask:

"H-how did you know all that? I mean, I never even meat you before. Then how could you know all of that about me?"

"Well I-"-I couldn't finish because I heard some kind of hissing sound coming from the other room-"Listen, It's actually a long story and I could spend forever just telling you and by the time I'm done the creature would already have gotten away. (I got up to my feet) So right now I'll go and see what it is that's still out there and get it back. I'd ask you to come along, but I don't know wether the creature itself is more dangerous then that (point to the anomaly)."-after I finished I was half expecting Chomper to at least pretend he heard what I said and just stay there, but I guess the only ones who were listening were the walls.

"Actually, I think I'll go with you."-at that I shot him a look but he still continued-"I think I kinda feel like it's my fault that that thing is here so I want to fix this mess. Besides I can get the chance to explore your world and that sounds like an adventure."-and there. I knew that sooner or later he'd bring that shit part up.

Seeing as though I didn't have too many options, since he gave me that cute-look face, I had to agree with him. Besides I didn't even know what kind of creature came through.-"Ugh, your hunger for adventure really is something."-I simply stated with a sly grin

And so Chomper and I went out of the anomaly room and into the room of the invertebrates. At first we didn't see nor hear anything. But as far as Chomper goes he sure as hell smelled the creature, and if he did then it must mean it was still in here, somewhere.

Then we both suddenly heard a pair of clawed feet rush by and when we turned to see the source of the sound Chomper was terrified and I was amazed by what we saw: it was a theropod, about the size of a gray wolf, its entire upper-body was covered in brown feathers with an even darker shade of brown running down the length of its spine, it also had a white 'V' on its back that ran down the sides of its body, the back of its arms had long black feathers that seemed more like sword blades, it had two long finguers on its hands and four tows on each of its feet, two sickle-like claws on two of its tows. For some it looked like a mutated Velociraptor on stereoids, but infact it was a Balaur Bondoc, one of the native dinosaurs of my country.

Man, I thought these things grew no bigger then a fox, but this one was huge even for its own kind. It was just starring at us with its large, yellow, snake-like eyes as if staring directly into our souls. This starring contest went on for what seemed like minutes but after a while Chomper suddenly sneezed and that was when the raptor roared at us, much like the raptors from the Jurassic Park series, and charged. As it got closer I only had a second to only kick it in the stomach and send it flying back to where it stood before.

After it got back up to its feet it growled at us and ran to the other end of the room and into the other. I was panting like crazy, I mean after kicking a dinosaur in the guts you really feel rather shocked, and when I looked over to Chomper I saw that he was really shocked. I kneeled down to his level and snapped my fingers in front of him to get him back to reality and then I told him:

"Look, maybe you should just go back home amice (buddy)."

"No way! I told you I'm staying! I mean, Doc, the lone dinosaur, he wouldn't give up until he gets the job done, right?"-he had that sorta look of determination and being the kind-hearted prost (idiot) I am, how could I say no to that?

"Hm, ya know? As far as young dinos go, you're the bravest Chomper."-after I told him that he just looked at me with a surprised look on his face-"Now come on then. Let's go dino hunting."

And so we were of. We moved in a slow pace since we had to look all around us to make sure that Balaur wasn't trying to pull a fast one on us. I also had to grab Chomper by the tail and drag him along since he was tempted by all those dead bugs placed on display. As tempted and happy as he was he did however nearly pissed on the floor after getting a jump-scare from the stuffed anaconda. Gotta admit though, it was a bit scary.

So anyway, we were now in the room of the birds, with the many stuffed birds behind glass walls in a simulated enviorment. Chomper also got scared by the predatory birds that were made in an attacking stance. After I heard his second yelp of the day I turned around, lowered myself to his eye level, looked him in the eye and said:

"Chomper, listen to me. These animals are not real, okay? There just stuffed models, dead animal skin placed on some wood or plastic. None of these things are alive. Listen, I need you to focus on the task at hand, otherwise we'll never get that raptor back to the past, OK?"-I think I may have sounded a bit too serious at that time but it seemed to have done the trick, Chomper did seem to have calmed down. But I thought it may be a good idea to sugarcoat it so I added-"Look, after we're done, and have more time 'till the anomaly closes, I'll give you some good, 21st century food to eat. Deal?"-I could tell he was excited about this so he only nodded rapidly while smiling widely.

I could only smile back as we were once again making our way to find the raptor. I didn't notice at the time but Chomper was intrigued by my gun and after a while he just had to ask:

"Uhm…mister Hunter, sir? Uhm…what is that thing you're holding out?"

"Hm? Oh! You mean this?"-I asked showing my gun-"Well it's called a 'gun' but specifically it's a pistol. It's basically a weapon we humans use, since we don't have horns or tails and our teeth and claws aren't as sharp as yours."-he did seem to get the point since he examined my fingernails.

My little summary seemed convincing enough for him so we pushed forward. Even though I told Chomper that the only living things in this place are me, him and the Balaur he still yelped slightly when he saw the two stuffed wild boars on the fake hill to our right. I told him nothing, since I knew he knows what I'd tell him. After we passed by the stuffed polar bear we heard the unmistakable sounds of the Romanian raptor. It sounded like it came from the other side of the room so naturally we went there. I didn't notice at the time but Chomper was getting more and more frightened as we were closing in on our foe. He apparently and obviously never tried to confront a predator before.

After a few steps we heard, and noticed, that the exit door, which we were next to right now, opened revealing a security guard. He saw the both of us and started shouting at us in Romanian to kneel down and put our hands up and I kept shouting back at him to shut up, adding that there's a wild animal loose here.

The shouting just kept up and the guard was getting ready to take his weapon and beat the crap out of us. I suddenly felt Chomper yanking at my pants. I looked down to him, ignoring the guard, and saw him pointing to a direction. There I saw the raptor charging towards the guard. I tried to warn him but that shithead just wouldn't listen and only in the last second did he turn to his left only to be met with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

The Balaur pounced on him and was literally clawing him to death, while keeping its jaws clamped on the guards throut. I fired the ground next to the feathery dinosaur and it quickly let go of its victim, shrieked at us and ran off.

Chomper and I aprouched the dead body and saw that the guard was literally torn to shreds with a lot of blood coming out, mainly, from his throut. I could tell that Chomper was about to puke, considering that he probably never seen carnage like this before, and I had to admit, even though I've seen plenty of movies the site before us topped it all.

I leaned down, closed the dead man's eyes and said-"Requescat in pace.". As I got back up to my feet I felt Chomper patting my right leg and I looked down and met his sad expression and he said:

"I'm sorry about him."-I only nodded-"Was he a friend of yours?"

"No. No, he wasn't."-I said in a serious tone, and even though that was true I still felt sorry for the poor man-"Look, I don't know about you Chomper, but I'm not just going to sit around and wait for that _thing_ to escape and kill again. I'm sending its ass back to the stone age right now."-I didn't notice at the time but Chomper was scared by my sudden change of attitude and also by the fact that I stormed off into the direction of the raptor, leaving him all alone.

I walked back to the invertebrate section, looking for the creature yet I could only hear the animal's abnormal sounds, echoing through out the room. I reached the anomaly room in just a few minutes, hoping that the raptor went back home on its own. Oh, if only life were that easy. I heard the raptor click a few times and when I turned around I felt my heart skip a beat; just a few meters away from me was the Balaur itself, but it was looking to the left and stalking to that direction, as if it potted something. When its form was completely behind the display cases I quietly tip-toed to its location and when I looked to where it was going I saw Chomper trembling in fear.

The raptor seemed more interested in him rather then me and with that an idea popped into my head. First I signaled Chomper to stay there, then I quietly tip-toed as close as possible to the raptor until I was right next to its tail. That was when the wolf-sized theropod stopped and I did the only thing I could: smacked the back of its head with my pistols hilt. After that it fell outcold to the ground and Chomper just gave me a look that said 'really? That was your plan?'.

"What? It was the only thing I could think of."-I told him and he just rolled his eyes

"Well how about next time you come up with a plan that doesn't involve me being the bait?"-Chomper said in a rather annoying tone and so I rolled my eyes too

"Deal. Now let's get this guy back home."-after that I lifted sleeping beauty up and carried it to the anomaly site.

I could tell by the silence that Chomper was fixing to say something and when I looked down to him he a look of disappointment on his face, so I just had to ask:

"Hey. You OK?"

"Well, to be honest, I was kinda hopping I could explore more of this place. I mean it's not every day I go adventuring in another world."

"Well actually you're in the same world as you were before, except you're in the future. Like 65 million years in the future."-now that I have told him that Chomper was more then surprised of the revelation.

After I threw the raptor back into the anomaly I looked back to Chomper and could see that now he was really sad. I knelt down to his eye level and told him:

"Listen, this isn't the end, ok? I mean, just because we're millions of years apart from each other, doesn't mean that aren't friends anymore."-he seemed a bit better, considering that little smile he put up-"And who knows, maybe one day we'll meat again."

Just as I finished my speech I looked back to the anomaly and saw that it was getting ready to close. Chomper saw it too and out of instinct he ran for it, but just as he was about to cross over the anomaly suddenly closed and he only fell to the ground. When he got back up Chomper started frantically looking around trying to find the anomaly, but to no avail. When he was done he felt to his knees and started shedding tears.

Not wanting to see him like this, I went to him, knelt down next to him and said:

"Listen Chomper, like I said before, this isn't the end. The anomaly maybe gone but it will sure-as-hell come back and will open up to your time."-Chomper stopped sobbing for a minute just to look up to me with watery eyes-"Infact, I will take care of you and make sure you won't so much as get a scratch until you get back to the Great Valley to your friends and family."-when I finished Chomper nodded and hugged me tightly and continued subbing into my jacket.

With Chomper's arrivel her into my world and life I had the feeling that this will be a summer to remember.

_**To be continued…**_

**NEXT TIME: Chomper and I start our first anomaly hunt together and not just in any place, but in my school. There we'll fight a deadly fow that puts vampires to shame and encounter a new character, and possible friend, in the mixt. See ya next time!**


End file.
